The present invention relates to a vacuum operated desoldering device and more particularly to such a device which is adaptable for use with a plurality of different pencil type soldering irons to form a desoldering tool.
Present desoldering devices though capable of removing solder from soldered joints have numerous drawbacks due to their construction, method of use and overall cost to purchase and maintain. Such desoldering devices of the prior art are either integrally connected to the heating element as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,778 or the devices are adapted to be connected to only one particular type or make of soldering iron as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,382. When such tools are used on manufacturing assembly lines, repair shops or the like, they are normally energized continuously for long periods of time resulting in the rapid deterioration of the heating elements and subsequent costly repair or replacement of the entire tool. Where it is occasionally desirable to have an efficient desoldering capability it is costly to purchase and maintain separate tools for both soldering and desoldering as is presently required.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for removing old solder or excess solder from soldered joints which can be quickly and easily attached to a plurality of different conventional soldering irons of the pencil type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is of simple construction and can be readily disassembled and cleaned.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum desoldering device which can be operated from a remote position by a treadle or the like so that the operator can have his hands free to manipulate the device and workpiece.